


He Said, She Said

by Stoic_Zee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Episode Related, Episode: s02e24-26 Starcrossed, Female Bruce Wayne, Gen, Gender Identity, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Zee/pseuds/Stoic_Zee
Summary: Batman has always been a man. Blanche Wayne has always been woman. Blanche Wayne has always been Batman. This causes some confusion for the Justice League when they find out.Luckily, there's an alien invasion going on that makes for an excellent distraction.





	He Said, She Said

The Thanagarians patrolled the streets with all the thoroughness and vigour of a warrior-race with nowhere else to go and no other threats on which to focus. Batman cycled through contingencies and alternatives, even as Martian Manhunter offered the only reasonable solution.

“They are looking for the Justice League. Not our civilians identities,” he said as he transformed into J’onn J’onzz.

To Batman’s surprise, the Flash was the first to protest. The speedster was friendly with everyone, half of his Rogue’s Gallery already knew his identity, yet he balked at revealing his legal name to the Justice League after more than a year of battling side-by-side. Hawkgirl’s betrayal was undoubtedly the source of his insecurity. The knowledge left a bitter burn in the back of Batman’s mouth.

“Wally West,” said Batman. “Clark Kent, John Stewart.” Batman released the chin strap and pushed back the cowl. “Blanche Wayne.”

There was a moment of perfectly stunned silence. Blanche glanced over their faces, confirming to herself that she had successfully kept her civilian identity hidden until now, and adding hurting her comrades to her private list of sins.

“You’re a girl,” said Wally in awe.

Blanche’s face hardened and her eyes narrowed. At her sides, her fingers twitched toward her utility belt, a tiny but unmissable sign of violence.

Wally held up his hands. “I take it back. You’re Batman. You are Batman. Who expected you to be more terrifying without the cowl? Okay, there may have been some bets that you were a horribly disfigured hermit, but that is clearly not the case.”

Blanche shifted her expression from irritated to unimpressed. Wally gulped hard and looked to the others for help. 

John was staring at the shuttered windows looking grim. Hawkgirl’s betrayal of their personal relationship in addition to the stress of the invasion took most of his attention. Batman’s real sex was clearly not a priority for him. Similarly, after his initial surprise, J’onn looked completely unruffled by Batman’s civilian identity. For a species with the ability to shapeshift, sex and gender were understandably more fluid.

On the other hand, Clark was squinting at Blanche’s body in a way that suggested he was attempting to use his x-ray vision. The suit was purposefully designed to make Batman appear male to regular vision and coated with different polymers in key areas to disguise Blanche’s sex from enhanced vision. It was a precaution predating Batman’s working relationship with Superman that had never changed. It was Diana’s expression of hurt and dismay that required direct intervention.

“Diana, is this going to be a problem?” asked Blanche.

“Of course not,” declared Diana. “I am merely surprised.”

Blanche waited in silence. The men in the room made a solid attempt at pretending not to be there. Diana’s expression crumpled slightly.

“We’ve attended several of the same events,” said Diana. 

Blanche arched a brow. “Yes.” 

“We’ve danced together,” Diana added. 

Blanche nodded slowly. “Yes.” 

“Sometimes I’ve avoided speaking with you because I thought you were silly,” admitted Diana shamefaced.

Blanche sighed. “I am aware.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” asked Diana.

“My civilian identity is a secret,” said Blanche looking at Diana but addressing all of them. “The people I love live in Gotham City, which is dangerous enough. I can’t let my enemies put them in even more danger. The Bat  _ Man _ is an additional layer of protection as is Blanche Wayne’s airheadedness.”

Alfred, her sons, they were her world. They risked so much just by being near Blanche. If people could tie them to Batman, would threaten them to hurt Batman or worse... the idea was unthinkable.

“How many people know?” asked Diana.

“Too many,” said Blanche. In an ideal world, only Alfred would know. But the world Blanche lived in was far from ideal.

“Do any of your villains know?” asked Clark.

Catwoman knew. Blanche’s relationship with Selina Kyle was best described as complicated. Poison Ivy knew. Dr. Isley’s chemical compounds were tailored specifically to affect male biology and Batman had failed to react enough times that the doctor had put two and two together. Ra’s and Talia al Ghul knew as did however many of their followers they chose to tell. And of course,  _ he _ knew—

Blanche shied away from that train of thought. Best not to focus on those memories while in the same room as a telepath. J’onn’s gaze flicked to her face and away again as he registered Blanche’s surface thoughts about him, but fortunately for them both, he didn’t delve deeper.

“I think there are more important issues at hand. If you want to know more about my personal life, you can check the society pages,” said Blanche.

Blanche had definitely given away more than she wanted with that statement. From the look in Clark’s eyes, he wouldn’t forget it. Journalists could be irritating that way. When the invasion was over, she would have to be ready answer some very pointed questions. Blanche would be ready.

Batman was prepared for everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Bruce Wayne being born female but still inventing the character of Batman. After all, Batman's purpose isn't to inspire hope like Superman or Wonder Woman but to inspire terror in criminals.
> 
> I'm also really interested in how Blanche Wayne's existence changes her relationships with the various Robins, especially Jason Todd, though obviously that goes unexplored in this ficlet. I maintain that Damien does exist in this universe despite some minor logistical issues.
> 
> Comments welcome.


End file.
